First Time
by NikitaWriter100
Summary: Set when Nikita is inside Division. What if Nikita is a virgin, and Michael wants to help her 'learn' for her first mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had. Review if you want more like this!**

Nikita was so lost in thought as she walked down Division's hallways, that she bumped straight into Michael. "Sorry," she murmured. He turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" Nikita just smiled at him. "It's….. the mission I have to go on." He looked surprised. "You got activated?" She shook her head. "Just for two days." He nodded. "What's the mission?" She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. He sighed. "Let's talk in here," he said, opening the door to her recruit room. She nodded and sat down on the bed. The door shut behind them. He moved closer to her. "Now, what's it about?" She just showed him the files. He looked at them for a few minutes. Then he looked back up at her. "I know these kinds of missions are hard to do. But-" Nikita interrupted him. "You don't understand! This will be my first time!" He blinked a few times. "You're a virgin?" She nodded. He took in the beautiful woman before him, and wondered how many boys she had to fight away. "Oh." They sat in silence like that for a few minutes. He looked up at her. "Are you afraid it will hurt?" She shook her head. "I just.. I just wanted my first time to be enjoyable, not some forced mission for a black ops government! And I won't even know how to do it good!" Michael thought for a second. "I can help you." She turned to him with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?" He looked down, then back up at her. "I'm going to teach you. Right now." She had a look of disbelief on her face, and she realized he was serious. ''Okay." He smiled, and stood up. "Now the first thing you have to do is strip." She nodded, and stood up. But she was to shy to do it. "Michael, are you sure about this?" He nodded. "Take off your shirt." She took a deep breath and pulled off her tanktop, leaving a white bra underneath. He tried to hide a smile and his growing erection, but neither worked. "Now the pants." She easily slide off the navy yoga leggings she had been wearing before, revealing matching underwear. He smiled. "Okay, now this is what you'll be like when you hit the bed." Without warning, Michael picked her up, and lay her down on the bed, as he pinned her down. Nikita wasn't able to hide a moan. "Now what?" He grinned and reached under her. Nikita let out a sharp gasp as he unclasped her bra and flung it off. He didn't even stop to explain what he was doing as he began to kiss and lick her whole upper body, paying special attention to her chest. After doing this for a while, he moved down between her smiled up at her as he pulled off her underwear. He grinned and began to work his magic on her clit, and felt her shake, so close to orgasm. He slipped one finger inside her, knowing that wouldn't hurt, and felt her body start to contract. So just as she was on the edge, he stopped. She sat up. "Michael!" He just smiled, then looked down at her. "Are you ready?" She nodded as he unzipped his pants. He positioned himself at her entrance. "I'm going to go slow. I don't want to hurt you. If you want to stop, tell me."She nodded, and braced her self. She felt him go inside of her, and suddenly felt pain. She grimanced. He saw, and pulled out. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head. "It's going to feel good now. Keep going." So he began to move in and out of her slowly. At first it hurt, but then it began to feel good. Soon she felt herself close to climax again. "MICHAEL!" She yelled. He couldn't help himself. He began to pound in to her and felt himself get ready to climax. Nikita let out one last scream before she came. The force of her orgasm sent him into his own, and they both climaxed together. After a good two minutes, Michael pulled out of her. He couldn't help himself. He leanded down and kissed her. She responded, and they kissed untill they ran out of breath. Suddenly something hit Nikita. "Michael, you didn't teach me everything!" He looked at her. "What?" She stared at him. "We didn't use protection!"

**If you guys want another chapter, Review! If you want another story like this, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it :D Review!**

Michael got up and started to dress, a worried look on his face. He stopped and looked at her. "Did you use birth control?"

Nikita shook her head. "I _was _a virgin. There was no reason for me to do that. I didn't expect anything to happen."

He sighed and finished buttoning his shirt. "Get dressed. I have an idea." Nikita climbed out of the bed, pulling the sheets with her as she gathered her clothes.

Michael walked down the hallway, Nikita by his side. He glanced at her as they approached Medical. As soon as they were inside, a doctor came to greet them. "Hello Michael, Nikita. You both look fine. What do you need?"

Michael cleared his throat. "Well, Nikita has her first mission in about a week, and I've been prepping her. And to make sure nothing happens, as it is that kind of mission, we need birth control for her?"

The doctor tilted his head. "Condoms would be more useful, do you want those instead?"

Michael shook his head. "No sir, some men forget."

The doctor rolled his eyes as he turned to the cabinent. "No man I know has ever forgotten," he murmmured just loud enough for them to hear. Nikita smirked and elbowed Michael, who in return gave her a look.

"All right," said the doctor, "I have the pills. Now don't forget. You need take one before and one after to prevent it. Now here you go."

Nikita sighed as she took the bottle from him. Well, no way to stop it now.

As soon as they were out of sight, Michael pulled her into the nearest recruit room. They stepped inside and Michael shut the door. He sat down next to her in silence. Suddenly he looked at her and saw that her eyes were watering. "Nikita, what's wrong?"

She burst into tears. "I-I just am scared! What will happen if they find out! They'll kill it, Michael! And if they find out that you're the father, they'll kill me too! And-and I feel so alone in this! You don't want this, and I just-"

Michael stopped her by kissing her deeply. Not a kiss full of lust, but a kiss full of love. As soon as he broke away, he looked her in the eyes and stroked her face with his hand. "Nikita, I'm in this with you. I love you, Nikita. I do. And we have to save this baby. Because I love that too. And I will protect you no matter what, Nikita. Don't worry."

They just stayed like that for a while, just being together, not even talking. And for some reason, Nikita was still scared of what was to come. Because now she had another liability. Michael.

**Well, I hope that wasn't too short and terrible. Anyways, Review!**


End file.
